


Sleep A Little Later

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Random NSFW Short Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Femdom, Groping, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Please Read Author Notes for More Warnings, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Shiro knew Lance wanted to nap.But, he was being too cute and Shiro just wanted her hands all over that.Sleep could come a little later.





	Sleep A Little Later

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm working on some things in order to get myself out of a block before it even happens. I can literally feel it coming on and just needed to vent through one-shots. So here is one with Fem!Shiro and Lance!
> 
> There isn't enough femdom and I desperately need it. 
> 
> Alright, so basically Lance is sleeping and Shiro will start doing something to Lance. Groping the other and licking him in areas that will eventually rouse him. Everything is consensual as Lance and Shiro discussed this before. Also there is a safe word that Lance can use at any time along with Shiro can use. 
> 
> Fem!Shiro means that there will be vaginal sex. If you do not like any of this then don't read. If you read, then that is on you. 
> 
> All characters au as following.  
> Shiro: 25  
> Lance: 21
> 
> This Au is where the two are in a relationship sharing an apartment and both having the day off. Remember, don't like don't read.

Shiro knew that Lance wanted to sleep. 

She really did. 

The two had been working on cleaning the apartment all day today after not being able to do any real deep cleaning when crunch times at work began. It was in the early afternoon when Lance moaned for them to stop and take a nap in their comfortable queen size bed. Covered in many comforters and pillows as Lance adored the luxury of them. Shiro didn't mind and thought it was adorable seeing her lover nestle in the bed like it was some sort of nest. 

She knew that he was tired, but her body was hot and seeing how delicious Lance looked in his little shorts and crop top.... 

'Oh...' Shiro thought, amused as her hands were already wandering around the smooth warm skin that nestled against her. She wandered a bit and really just mapped out the other's body before she really started looking for a destination. Her first stop was Lance's chest and immediately started to massage around the nipple area. Watching in hunger as those cute little nubs started to harden with her diligent stimulation. Licking her lips and holding herself from biting the sensitive nub as her boyfriend continued too sleep. 

In fact Lance moved just a little bit and huffed out a small little breathe. But, he did not wake and instead snuggle a little deeper into their comfortable blankets. Allowing Shiro to continue her massage before her fingers moved to claim their prize. Grabbing hold of the little flesh and giving it tiny little pinches. Making sure to roll them in her strong fingers and drinking up the little gasps Lance made as he unconsciously pushed his chest more into her greedy hands. But, the crop top started to block her view making Shiro growl in agitation at the piece of clothing. 

To vent out her anger the woman latched her mouth onto Lance's neck. Licking at the delicious skin and giving it little suckles to see the hickies blossom on his skin like dark little flowers. Showing everyone that will see that Lance belonged to her as she belong too him. Lance was now breathing a little more erratic, but Shiro knew that it would still take a little more to rouse him. 

So she decided to really give her love a treat. Being careful as she moved around, Shiro was able to tug off Lance's shorts off completely without disturbing his slumber. Allowing herself a few seconds to marvel at the plump cheeks that greeted her once the shorts were gone. Many would insult Lance about having a flat ass, but Shiro would always disagree and fight to the death in stating that Lance's ass was the best ass. 

"The perfect butt." She whispered, grabbing a hold and squeezing the flesh. Shivering along with Lance at the feel of the checks being gripped in her hands. But, there was a prize here and Shiro hungered for it now. Gently, she pulled the cheeks apart to reveal Lance's cute little hole that made her salivate every time she saw it. It was just so adorable and cute that it begged to be licked, kissed, and just slobbered all over.

Without anymore prompting the woman surged forward and started licking the flesh with glee. Loving the feel at how the hole twitched and spasm at the contact whenever she teased the entrance with just the tip of her tongue. Her hands sneaked to massage and tease Lance's balls along with the base of his cock almost chuckling at the thrust of Lance's hips. Shiro started hearing his moans become louder and louder before Lance finally surged awake when Shiro plunged her tongue inside. 

"SHIRO!" Lance screamed, gripping the pillows as he felt that warm tongue wiggle inside him. Tasting as much as it could and going as far as it could reach before pulling back out in order to slobber over the quivering rim. 

"Sorry Lance, you're just so cute. Look at how adorable this hole is." Shiro explained, moving up in order to embrace Lance. Forcing him to look down as she sneaked a finger inside. Her breasts pushing into Lance's face who shyly took a nipple in his mouth as he watched Shiro pull her finger out before thrusting it back inside him. Shiro moaned at the feel of Lance's teeth and tongue on her tit and pressed a little closer into Lance's head. Wanting to feel more from the other and getting a harder suck from her encouragement.  

"You're so good Lance. Look at you as you swallow my finger." She whispered, watching in her own fascination as her finger vanished inside Lance. She watched along with felt the hole clench around her finger as she pulled out. As if Lance wanted to keep her inside him forever making Shiro feel even hotter than before. 

She didn't think she'll last long. 

She needed him now. 

"Lance, do you want to be good?" She asked, pulling Lance away from her breasts in order to stare into his face. Those beautiful ocean blues already watering from all the pleasure and love that Shiro was showering onto him. Lance was always an emotional person and sex wasn't exempted from his entrancing expressions. 

"Yes, I do.. Yes I do." Lance begged, using his own hands to gripe at Shiro's large boobs. Not willing to really part from them as he squeezed and pulled with great care. It made Shiro smile as she pushed away his bangs from his face in order to have a better look at his face. Shiro was honest and said that the most beautiful ocean was the one that was held in Lance's eyes and heart. 'I love this man.' Shiro thought, blushing as she brought Lance up for a few passionate kisses before pulling back. 

"Stretch me out? I want to ride your cock until you sing for me." Shiro explained, making Lance yelp at how deep Shiro's voice went and how intense her eyes reflected her passion. 

"Shiro! Ugha, why are you so good at this?" Lance pouted, moving so that way he now faced with Shiro's already wet pussy while Shiro faced with Lance's erect cock. 

"I don't know what you mean." Shiro teased, shivering when she felt a few kitten licks from Lance. Lance gave a few licks on the outside of Shiro's pussy lips and hummed at the taste of Shiro that started to flood his senses. Knowing to ignore the clit for a bit Lance immediately got to work on stretching Shiro out. Licking as much as he could to relax Shiro's cunt and wiggling a finger inside to pull at the fleshy and warm walls. Moaning obscenely as he heard the gasps and moans of pleasure Shiro was making because of him. 

"You're so good Lance. Keep going." Shiro hummed, paying attention to Lance's cock and hole. Immediately, Shiro took the dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head making sure to give a playful flick at the head a few times. Shiro hummed in delight as the cock twitched inside her warm mouth all the while her fingers played around the rim of Lance's own hole. But, with Lance it was almost like Shiro couldn't get enough of him. She loved him so much and wanted to show him a millions time and more on how much she loved him. 

"Aaahhh... Shiro.. aahhh... It feel so good..." Lance sobbed, trying his best to continue stretching her out. Not wanting to give Shiro any pain when he took him and so was determined to stretch her out well. 

"I know Lance, you're making me feel so good as well.. doing so well... I love you so much." Shiro whispered, giving a long lick up Lance's shaft. 

"I-I... Sh-aahh... ro.. I need you.. please... I need you...." Lance begged, making Shiro coo at how adorable Lance was being. Shiro made sure the stretching was enough before helping Lance to lay back on the bed. Grabbing the condoms and lube from the night stand. Lance helped in placing the condom on while Shiro made sure to splatter on a good amount of lube. While she was already so wet from Lance's perfect treatment she made sure to do this for Lance's benefit. 

The other was very adamant in making sure Shiro didn't hurt during sex. 

Besides, it was good to do safe sex. 

'Though... down the road....' thought, straddling Lance's hip as she sunk down on his dick. Screaming in ecstasy at how wonderful Lance's cock seemed to fill her and press against that g-spot that seemed too; sigh in relief. Lance could barely speak as he just watched Shiro lift herself up and down on his cock. It made Lance feel so hot watching his cock get swallowed inside Shiro and scream when she clenched  harshly down onto him. It urged him to meet her harsh grinding by thrusting upwards as much as he could. 

"That's right... aaahhh... just like that... oh quiznak... I love you so much Lance... I love you." Shiro moaned, leaning forward and grabbing at Lance's arm. Gripping tightly as she smashed her mouth against Lance's into a deep kiss. The two were frantic and it didn't take long for them to be pushed over the edge. Lance whined as he came while Shiro bites into Lance's shoulder as she squirts all over Lance's lower half. The two panting and shivering as Shiro slowly pulled off of Lance in order to collapse beside him. 

"..... Shiro... I love you." Lance whispered, nuzzling into Shiro's shoulder. 

"I know." Shiro whispered, ruffling Lance's hair and allowing peace to wash over her. 

.... for at least two seconds. 

"..... okay now we need to wash the sheets and our bodies." 

"Lance, I'm tired. Let's just take a nap." 

"No! No! Don't you dare pull that! We need to clean the bathrooms still and tend to the gardens!" 

"Ssshhhhh, just sleep." 

"SHIRO! DON'T YO-.... are you already asleep?" 

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZ." 

"..... SHIRO WAKE UP!" 


End file.
